Searching
by Val-86
Summary: what if Harry leave for America and meet with Duo? Harry Potter/Gundam Wing
1. Prolouge

Searching Part 1 - Prologue  
  
In London  
  
Ten yrs had passed since the last battle. Voldermort is found death at the field. Among the fallen warriors of both dark and light. Harry however is missing. The entire wizarding world feared that he is dead but what proof is there. All mourn for the young hero and mostly his friends and family and to the shock of many, Severus Snape and the Malfoy family.  
  
They have tried many ways to find the young man both magic and technology. However it is all in avail. In the end they have reluctantly decide to stop the search and hope for the best. That it's all but Draco Malfoy, The Ice Dragon Prince. He continued his search after equipped himself with some knowledge of the muggle world. He is looking not for the Boy-who-Lived but for Harry Potter the boy who captured his heart.  
  
He travels around the world from one place to another. He saw and he heard and he learns and from there he continues his search day after day. Wizards and Witches all around the world fund his expense to look for their beloved savior. They wish by everything that they believed so that he is to be found. At last he reaches America.  
  
It is here that his search had begun to show its fruit. Draco could felt it in his heart that he would found his heart here. He hopes that when he did he would recognize him. He wished that Harry would understand what he fell and return it. If he didn't, well, Draco could only hope that Harry will forgive him for his actions all those years. He hoped that they at least could be friend.  
  
In Sanq Kingdom  
  
Ten years passed since the ex-pilots met contact each other. However Heero know the location of each one with the exception of Duo. That surprised the Perfect Soldier. He could not find any latest info at all about Duo. He seems to disappear into thin air without any trace.  
  
Just as he pondered over the matter, the door to his office is knocking. "Come in" he said with detached tone. He was surprised when came in all his ex-comrade and he notice that Duo is not among them. Heero start to get worried about the small boy. He hates to admit it but Duo seems to be the glue to the friendship and sanity of the pilots during the war. Yes, he had even made him, the Perfect Soldier to open up.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Heero asked. "We want to know if you know where Duo is." "Im afraid not" The ex-pilots all gasped at him. "I try the computer but there is no news of him since the Peace Party." "But.but that is ten years ago." At that all of them fall to an awkward silence. "Oh well. he will come out when he is ready." "Where are you going?" Heero is packing his bag as his ex-comrades look on. "I am going to look for Duo!" and before they could say anything, Heero had disappeared to the corner.  
  
Heero searched for months when he met into a guy in America. Both become friends and help each other to find the guy that they are looking for. It was then that they found out that the guys they are looking for is now living together under a different name. It surprised them for a moment but they decide to wait and watch.  
Bet you guys could guess who the guy Heero befriend is!!! No?!? That's too bad. Continue to read on then.. 


	2. The beggining 1

Searching Part 2 - The Beginning 1  
  
In Final Battle Ground, London  
  
Harry had decided that Voldermort is right after all. There is no difference between Light and Dark. However he decided that it is determines by the person who wields the power. Harry look at the bodies littering the ground, blood trailing away. There is no difference between the Deatheaters or the Aurors. Both are dead, cold and still.  
  
After all these years, he is now free from Voldermort. At last he could live his life. But he also knows that is impossible as long as he remains as Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived. He must lead a new life with a new identity in a total new world.  
  
After a lot of thinking he decided that he going to America. He had a lot of money after his summer work since his first year and after his sale of his detective series books to a publisher under the name Jay Evans. With his investment at the stock market, he had also been able to buy a great land and an old mansion at the countryside there. He pretty sure that he could live off his money but he is going to continue his studies at an institution or the other in the muggle world. He is also going to expand his studies in magic and understand more about his wand less magic and animagus forms. It might prove useful one day.  
  
He knows that many will be disappointed with his decision but he had made his mind. He is sure that they going to be able to live without him. Especially Uncle Sev, Papa Luke and Mama Cissa. Not to forget his lover Dray but then Harry sure that Dray does not love him since he never regards more than a brother. He sure that is the rest of the wizarding world learn about his relationship with the Malfoys they are going to freak out. Well he is never going to see that day.  
  
From far Harry could saw many figures appearing on the battle field. Well he better go now if he wants to be free. Goodbye Britain, Hello America. As the sun set, Harry disappeared from the ground and from the wizarding world. Not knowing what lay in his future. 


	3. The beggining 2

Searching Part 3 - the beginning 2  
  
Peacecraft Castle, Sanq Kingdom.  
  
Duo looked at the people around him. He could see the rest of the groups scattered around them. Even Heero looked like his having fun. Who wouldn't after long years of war? The scientists are dead, Trieze is dead and well, they destroy the Gundams but not him! Oh No! He just makes them think that he did but he hid Deathscythe away and so is the rest of the program and design for all the gundams especially the Zero system. He even hid the locations of their safehouses, bases and the codes. He knows that they might come to use one day.  
  
Duo looked each one of them and tries to change his own mind about leaving, but he knows that he had to that if only to run from his past. He needs to start anew and escape a life where people only see Duo Maxwell, the jester or Shinigami, pilot 02.  
  
Relena got up to the stage to say her speech. All heads looked at her. Well no better time than right now. "I say, she sure does have her use. I have planned all my escape routes but this is much easier than I thought. That only meant that I don't have to look over my shoulder for a good period of time. Good.''  
  
As the clock sound midnight, and new year is celebrate, a slim dark figure can be seen slinking away from the gathering unnoticed. Chestnut brown braid trailing behind him, he left no trace of his presence. Duo Maxwell disappeared without a farewell or a hint of where his going. 


End file.
